Foolish Games
by Eve Psyche
Summary: I was bored, I wrote. This is a songfic, song is Foolish Games by Jewel. Heero and Duo story (that means yaoi). Read it to find out what its about.


  


_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that._

Everything, in the world needs company. Everything. Even rocks and jocks. Everyone needs company, humans are a social creature that craves love and attention. Maybe that's how the whole thing started, they all need a pair of arms to fall into. But maybe not, maybe it was something in their drinks. 

Heero Yuy probably never drank in his life, probably never really would. He did, however, blame some things on the bottle, this was one of them. 

Duo stood just outside the gates of the house. He looked up at it, trying to decide if he was crazy enough to push the buzzer. He probably was. He should. His fingers, and most of his body, were becoming numb from the cold rain. On top of his head was a worn Jean jacket that he used feebly to keep himself dry. 

Pushing some wet brown bangs from violet eyes, he made his decision. He reached out to push the glowing red button and looked up at one of the lit windows for the tell-a-tale shadow to answer his call. 

_ And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you._

A grin spread across his face as the other let him in. Duo ringed out his hair on the doormat, hoping he wouldn't drip any of the water on the carpet. The wet jacket made the usual wet sound as it hit the ground beside his boots. 

"I hope I won't drip on anything important." Joking tone filled his voice as he measured the other up. Heero hadn't changed. Still the same height, just like him, just looked a few years older. Heero looked like he was supposed to, a twenty year old man who lived a good life. 

"Hn, why are you here?" Well, a good life didn't always mean nice friendly chit-chat was involved. 

"I got some questions, things I want to know." Maybe this time around he'd get some answers. 

_ You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care._

They sat across from each other, like they use to when there had been five, only this time instead of beer bottles between them there was coffee mugs. The steam rose from the overly warm drinks, curling like some dancer between them. 

"This is about our 'relationship', isn't it?" Some things never change, like the coldness in his voice. 

"Why?" Simple question, not so simple answer. A not so simple answer at least that he hadn't heard before. 

"I was drunk, and it was nothing more then sex." Excuses, lies, honesty was never a part of him. 

"You weren't drunk." Never lie, Duo Maxwell never lied like the other did. 

"I was." If it had been from anyone other then Heero Yuy, it would have sounded like a child's denial. 

"No, you weren't. I remember when you first kissed me, there was no taste of alcohol. You breathed right in my face and it didn't stink of liquor." 

Heero flinched, the side of his lip twitched. His fists were in his lap. He'd been found out? 

"Why?" The tone screamed 'tell me the truth!' 

_ You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather._

"Its raining out, a storm starting. You should stay in the guest bedroom for tonight instead of going out." Heero picked up his mug and took a drink from it. 

"Tell me why! Don't ignore my question." He hissed, giving no verbal threat but in his tone was a warning. 

There was no answer for a few long moments. The Heero lifted his head and looked straight at the boy -- or man, passed were their teenage years -- who still wore his hair in a yard or so long braid. 

"Curiosity. I wanted to know." That was the answer, or a piece of one. 

"What did you want to know?" 

The question was followed but more long moments of silence, two strong men seemed to be trying to stare each other into submission. 

_ Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and..._

"I wanted to know what it felt like." 

"That's no real reason. That would explain the first time, yes it would. But not the other times. Tell me why you couldn't leave it at a one night stand?" Duo's shoulders were hunched, his knees supporting his elbows which in turn, supported his chin. Violet eyes were intense and serious. 

"Addiction to the taste." 

"So why'd you let me drift away if you were addicted to 'the taste'?" 

The long moments passed again before Heero's reply. "It was a saying I heard once." 

_ These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart._

Something seemed to tell Duo that Heero would never tell him what the saying was if he asked. When one has seen his world go to shit around him, one learns to trust these feelings. 

"Where's the guest bedroom? I suddenly feel tired." Duo stood up, stretched and faked a yawn. It was late but he wasn't really tired. 

Heero nodded, standing as well. He moved towards the stairs, trusting the other to know enough to follow. They ended up in front of a door at the end of a hall. Heero opened the door, showing off the room to his guest. 

Duo looked into the open doorway then at Heero. He walked past the other into the room, but stopped about a yard from the other. He turned around and gave Heero a intense gaze. 

"Does the addiction still stand?" A dare. 

Before he knew it, Duo found himself being pressed into the sheets of the bed, lips he remembered from before once again claiming his mouth. His one hand grabbed at Heero's, fingers entwining, grasping as if this was their only tie to the world. 

Mouths and bodies moved in a familiar dance that made them both shudder and whimper at the intensity. Breath steamed over flesh as hands held onto each other, both moving in a old rhythm, both reaching for the same thing. Both giving up their usually manners for the moments. 

_ You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar._

They stared at each other, knowing they had been in this situation before. But, unlike other times, one didn't book on the other. One didn't get up and disappear for days, or just hours, before being seen again. 

Duo's hair was spread around them, Heero had some curled up in his fist. The physical contact was there as they watched each other. Legs tangled, bodies close. Intense gazes speaking volumes, Heero wouldn't let him leave this house for a while to come, Duo didn't feel like just getting up and leaving. 

Maybe Duo had become lazy and Heero more possessive over the years. 

"The addiction stands, will you ever tire of me?" Duo asked, cuddling up against the other like he was some giant teddy bear. Heero had always minded that before but this day, he seemed to welcome it with a tighter hold. 

"When I tire of breathing the air." 

"So, you die, I die, that's it? Our souls stay on different sides of heaven or hell or wherever the guy upstairs seems fit to send us?" 

"After we'll either burn or fly together." 

Duo smiled faintly against Heero's skin. This was all he needed. 

_ You'd teach me of honest things,  
Things that were daring, things that were clean.  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
Somewhere along the line, I must've gone  
Off track with you._

They'd gone off track. They'd sent a days in that room, only leaving to go to the bathroom, just talking, sometimes other things. They avoided the important subjects. Just simple things. Duo wasn't leaving, he talked about what he could become. He didn't have a current job. 

Sometimes the mood took them and they'd find themselves afterwards shuddering and panting, limbs tangled and mouths buried on one point of flesh. Nothing seemed to matter. Nothing seemed to be able to break the bubble they currently sat on. 

Soon they'd have to get up and go on with life. Neither wanted to though, they were happy to just lay there. 

Duo knew though, when life started up again, Heero wouldn't let him go. Duo wasn't going to leave. 

_ Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself._

"The saying...." Heero mumbled, sleep numbing his mind. Duo laid curled up against him, face buried in his shoulder. 

"Hmmmm? Wha...What do you mean?" Tired eyes blinked open. 

"The saying was really true, didn't believe it at first." 

"What was the saying, love?" Duo asked, rubbing Heero's back with the thought to do so. 

"Mmmmm, love, I like that name." Heero buried his nose deeper into Duo's hair and smiled a secret smile. "Its such an old saying that can be used for what happened. Have you ever heard it? You came back after all." 

Duo laughed and moved closer if possible. "Heero Yuy, the romantic!" 

"If you love something let it go...if it comes back its meant to be." 

_ You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that. _

"Only crazy people fall in love." 

"Then we're crazy."


End file.
